Society has seen an evolution of technology in a wide variety of industries, including the toy industry. This evolution in technology is quite apparent in several sectors of the toy industry. For example, technological enhancements have made video games more realistic and lifelike than anyone could have imagined ten years ago. Technological enhancements have also affected other sectors of the toy industry in more subtle ways. For example, board games now come with video displays on a regular basis, baseballs can measure their own velocities when thrown, and dolls can now speak, walk, and even roller skate. Many of these product enhancements have been driven by customer demand. As technology continues to improve, customers want toys that have more capabilities or that are more realistic.
One example of customer driven evolutions in the industry is found in the toys embodied as creatures, animals, dolls and various other life forms real or imagined. Dolls, despite their simplicity, have long been among the most popular toys, especially among younger children. Dolls, however, are not immune to customer demands. As such, customers have continually demanded a more lifelike doll. Therefore, dolls have become more realistic as technologies that have applications in the doll industry have evolved. As alluded to earlier, dolls now have enhanced movement and speaking capabilities that tend to make the doll seem more realistic and lifelike.
One important influence technological advancements have on the doll industry is seen in the development of dolls' eyes, which have evolved quite dramatically. Some of the more recent developments in clear plastic doll eyes relate to hemispherical and semi-spherical shaped eyes. With regard to clear plastic eyes, many variations have developed for representing the pupil and the iris. Some conventional eyeballs have the pupil and iris painted onto a flat back surface of the hemisphere, while others use stickers or emblems instead of paint. However, these technologies cannot be immediately adapted to meet customer demands because of other constraints placed on the industry by customers. One of the most important constraints is cost. Therefore, even though technologies may exist to meet customer demands, those technologies cannot be applied to this industry until they have adapted in such a way as to be more cost effective.
Due to the cost constraints mentioned above, the development of the doll eye itself seems to have reached a plateau. Recent attempts to increase the realism of dolls' eyes have focused on adding additional structure around the eye such as eyelids and eyelashes. One example of an eye with eyelashes is shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,442 to Samo for “Artificial Eye for Doll” issued Dec. 16, 1986. This patent is illustrative of the problems associated with separately added features, such as eyelids and eyelashes. As shown in the figure, the eyelashes are separately formed and attached to the eye through secondary operations. These secondary operations are generally expensive and labor intensive. Additionally, current processes, such as those illustrated in Samo, are relatively expensive because they require additional parts that need to manufactured, stored, and assembled. Other conventional eyes also have separately molded lids that either attach to the eye in a separate operation or that wrap around the eye. These eyes, like the eyes of Samo, are problematic because they increase the part count of the doll and the number of production operations, both of which are costly.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, yet realistic eye for use with a life-like moving doll having a flexible or plush covering. One such life-like, animated, moving doll is shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,094 to Maddocks et al. for “Toy With Skin Coupled to Moving Part” issued Apr. 8, 2003 to Applicants' Assignee. As shown, the doll's flexible covering includes integrally molded clips that are used to attach the covering to slots in the body parts (for example, the eyes) to produce realistic animation. While the disclosed clip and slot arrangement effects movement of a flexible elastomeric skin in response to movement of the movable part, the arrangement is disadvantageous for use with a plush covering since it would require attaching a plurality of clips to the plush interior by sewing, gluing, or the like which would increase product cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,856 to Getgey et al. for “Animated Toy” issued May 5, 1987 discloses an animated plush toy with facial features such as a nose and eyes. The facial features have pins that penetrate the plush cover and affix to a plate that is driven by a cam mechanism. The plate moves generally vertically thereby effecting expansion and collapse of the plush cover for creating the impression of a living, breathing animal. Although movement of the plush and features is accomplished, the toy's eyes and movement fall short of the life-like realism demanded by modern consumers.
One artificial eye that overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/300,084 for “Artificial Eye With Integrally Molded Eyelid” filed on Nov. 20, 2002 by Applicants' Assignee. The disclosed artificial eye is realistic and well suited for use with life-like creatures and dolls. To further accent its realism, the eye has a one-piece eyeball and lid that are integrally molded. Additionally, the integrally molded eye and lid reduces the part count of the eye assembly when compared to conventional two-piece eye/lid combinations, which lowers the cost of production by eliminating high cost, labor intensive secondary operations. As disclosed, the eye is highly adaptable for different uses, but is somewhat disadvantageous for use with dolls requiring realistic eye movement and coordinated movement of a covering (e.g., plush) contiguous to the eye for simulating, for example, opening and closing of eyelids.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a life-like, realistic, one-piece molded eye that is operative to coordinate realistic movement of a covering such as plush, contiguous to the eye.